


Into The Future

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, M/M, Past Mpreg, Slight OOCness, coda kinda I guess, confused!sam, current mpreg, established Destiel, established sabriel, original children - Freeform, takes place a week after that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Jack's powers are slowly returning, and with them comes a surprise visit to another universe. It is another universe, isn't it?





	Into The Future

“Sam! My powers are returning!” Jack excitedly ran into the library, a smile on his face. Sam turned from the shelf he was at. A sad happiness filled him at the sight of Jack’s smile. Smiles were rare right now, Dean having left only a week ago. He paused in his cleaning and waved the boy in with a forced smile. He didn’t need to kill Jack’s good mood with his own shitty one.

“Let me see.” Sam moved over to the table, where Jack had placed a pencil. He moved his finger around near the point, and the pencil followed the movements.

“It’s only moving the pencil, like before, but it’s something. Right, Sam?” Jack looked at him hopefully, not pausing his movements, and this time Sam’s smile wasn’t forced.

“Yeah, Jack. It’s great.” He put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. There were a few minutes of silence before Jack started to take in stuttered breaths. “Jack?” Sam moved Jack so he was in front of him, and placed both his hands on his shoulders. Jack’s head started to move back, and before Sam could do anything he sneezed. Then the whole world seemed to tip over for Sam. A darkness settled over his eyes for a few harsh seconds. When it passed, Jack was on the other side of the room.

 

“Jack?” Sam whispered and the boy looked up in surprise.

“Sam? What are you doing in here, I thought you went on a food run?” Jack frowned at him, his head tilting in that Cas-like way.

“No- I don’t- Something weird happened,” Sam finished his sentence and rubbed his forehead. This didn’t seem right. Something had to of happened when Jack sneezed.

“Wait,” Jack’s face went slack in realization, and he started to mumble to himself. After a few seconds he pushed his chair back to leave, hands beckoning out to Sam. “Stay right here, I have to get dad.”

“Dad?” Sam repeated with no noise, barely even a movement of lips. The simple word threw Sam for a dangerous loop.  _ Lucifer? _ It couldn’t be, he was dead. But as Sam looked around he noticed other things that were not as they should be. For some reason the library table looked like it had stray crayon marks on it. There was a mound of papers on the floor that shouldn’t be there. A whole shelf of books he didn’t even recognize was in the library.

Something did happen. Though what, Sam didn’t know. It was likely that Jack’s sneeze had released a quick burst of power that had sent him into an alternate universe. A voice in the back of Sam’s mind questioned him on how their life had become so messed up, that this didn’t even feel that odd to him. The voice sounded suspiciously like Dean, and he pushed the thought away. He was about to follow Jack before two young boys ran into the room.

“Uncle Sam!” They called it out as one, two angry voices combining in that way only close siblings could.

“Yes?” It was the only response he could make. The possibility of Lucifer in this world was trippy enough, the addition of two kids didn’t help. Though the crayon marks now made sense.

“He punched me!” The one boy whined as he pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

“Did not!” The other boy angrily stomped his foot with a pout on his face that reminded Sam of someone. He took a moment to look the boys over better. Both had messy dark brown hair and freckles. Everything about them was identical, with the exception of their eyes. The boy on the right who was now glaring at his brother had green eyes, and the one with the pout had intensely blue eyes. They almost looked- Sam gulped- like Dean and Cas. Then the green eyed boy pushed his brother, and Sam had to pause his thoughts so he could stop them from killing each other.

“Boys! Boys!” He separated them, holding them away from each other with hands on their chests, and looked between the two, “What happened?”

“He punched me!” The green eyed boy repeated angrily, his glare sharpening.

“He stole my book!” The blue eyed boy told Sam like it solved everything.

“Nerd!” His brother stuck his tongue out at him.

“Jerk!” He responded with barely a beat of silence between the words. A heavy wave of nostalgia for a childhood that felt so far away washed over him. He had a good feeling this is basically what Bobby dealt with whenever Dean and him stayed over as kids. Sam sighed heavily.

“Don’t steal you brother’s books, and you don’t punch him,” Sam told them, and let them go. The second he did the green eyed boy punched his brother. “What did I just say!” He grabbed the back of the boy’s shirt.

“You told  _ him _ not to punch! You never said anything to me!” The boy frowned and crossed his arms.

“He’s not wrong, Uncle Sam,” his brother shrugged, even as he held the arm that had been punched.

“No helping.” Sam leveled a glare at the boy. And that’s when a new-old voice sounded.

“Boys?” Dean’s voice got closer, a deep timber Sam knew well. It was a comforting familiarity in this strange place. When Dean got to the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. Sam awkwardly smiled and waved with the hand not holding onto the green eyed boy’s shirt.

“Son of a bitch.”

 

“Sorry you had to deal with the twins, Sammy. They can be little monsters sometimes,” Dean apologized to his brother. They had moved into the kitchen a few minutes ago, the twins running off to play elsewhere. Dean grabbed himself a mug of coffee, and placed a similar mug in front of Sam before he leaned back against the counter.

“It’s fine, Dean.” Sam stared emptily into his mug of spiked, black coffee. A long stretch of silence filled the emptiness of the room. His mind tried to work, but it kept getting stuck on the twins. Twins. His brother with twin boys. “So, you and Cas?”

“Yep, apparently two kids weren’t enough. He wanted another and, well,” Dean chuckled into his own mug.

“Four kids?!” Sam spluttered.

“Well, yeah. There’s Claire, Jack, and the twins, Alexander and Henry.” Dean frowned at him, a look that told Sam that Dean thought he should have figured that out by now.

“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Sam said, his mind calmer now. “So when Jack said he was getting his dad…”

“He left for Cas. They should be back soon,” Dean told him and Sam nodded. Another stretch of silence followed. It was an odd feeling, the silence. Something that was normally companionable between him and his brother now felt strained. But that was probably to be expected when one was suddenly dumped into another universe. Sam watched Dean take a sip of his coffee as he let his own warm his hands. From what he’d seen, with the exception of Dean being here, his relationship with Cas, and their kids, not much had changed with the bunker. Dean was still Dean. And from the kids reactions, he still existed. This universe didn’t seem much different from his own.

“So, who got their shit together first?” Sam casually asked as Dean took another sip of his drink, and he smiled behind his mug when Dean choked.

“Actually…” Dean looked anywhere that wasn't Sam, and fidgeted where he stood.

“Dean confessed while we were trapped in purgatory,” Castiel answered for him from where he appeared by his side.

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean jumped in surprise.

“My apologies, Dean,” Cas smiled and kissed his cheek. Sam didn’t think he sounded very sorry. If he was anything like the Cas back in his own world, he likely wasn't. 

“Warn me next time,” Dean grumbled.

“When did you find the time to get married?” Sam asked, truly curious. If they had experienced half the stuff they had, well. Hunters had enough on their plate that normally kept them from getting married. Winchesters where a whole other  creature all together. Most of the time Sam felt like he barely had any room to breath. For these two to actually get married?

Cas turned to him, “We actually got married in purgatory. Benny officiated.” Sam hummed in acknowledgement, impressed. It almost made sense.

“Benny’s licensed?”

“Well, he was. Before he died. But it's the best a hunter could get, and neither of us would change it.” Dean smiled, eyes a million miles away.

“I'm happy for you,” Sam replied with his own smile. It's nice that at least one pair of them got off their asses and did something about their obvious crushes. Now if only  _ his version _ of Dean would. After he got back. Sadness weighed him down again, his mind rudely reminding him of the current situation. “But I’ve got to get…” The word ‘back’ died in his throat as a new child tottered into the room. He felt drawn to her big, golden eyes. They flashed at him in a frighteningly familiar way as she smiled widely up at him. She stopped right in front of him and raised her chubby, little arms to make grabby hands. He picked her up with only some slight hesitation, and when he did, the child immediately snuggled into him. His eyes snapped between his brother and Cas, Dean’s  _ husband- _ Sam could barely believe it, and the little girl in his arms.

“Dean,” Sam whispered, puppy dog eyes firmly in place. The little girl moved to look up at him when he spoke, and her eyes watched his face as it morphed into a bitch face when his brother only smiled at his distress and confusion. Confusion that grew, yet stuttered, when the girl copied him and turned her own, very good, impression of his face to Dean. Dean, who laughed loudly in response.

“Damn, Sammy, she’s gettin’ just about as good as you with that.”

“Who is she?” he whispered again. He’d been up against so many monsters. Against Lucifer himself. In all those situations, or most, he was able to keep a clear head and think things through. What was it about this little girl that made his brain stutter to a halt, and beg his brother- not his brother, different universe- for help. And then his world tilted even further.

“Hey, Sammoose.” Gabriel appeared out of nowhere to stand right in front of him and pulled him down for a kiss. Sam froze and the girl in his arms squealed in delight. “When’d you get back?” He pulled back, just far enough that Sam could see both the archangel and girl at the same time. Two pairs of golden eyes watched him, and the back of his mind just barely pushed out the thought that that was why the girl’s eyes had looked so familiar. They were almost carbon copies of Gabriel’s. Shock continued to hold him there and Gabriel frowned suddenly, looking at him like this is the first time he's really seeing him. 

“Oh, raspberries.”

 

Sam was reeling. In this universe, his brother actually married Cas and had twins with him. Now Gabriel was back. And apparently the little girl who he had held in his arms, and had since then tottered away, was theirs. He flipped between shock and joy that at least one version of him got a happy ending.

“So, we-” Sam started, but Gabriel interrupted him like he already knew what he would ask.

“Yeah, that little tike is one of ours.” Gabriel smiled fondly, a proud look going in the direction of the door.

“One of?” Sam frowned.

“One on the way.” Gabriel nodded and settled his hand on his stomach. Sam followed the movement with his eyes, only now noticing the bump.

”How,” Sam said, barely a word as his mind tried to catch up to what it saw.

“Well you see, when a human and an archangel love eachother very much-”

“What the fuck?” Sam interrupted in a surprised whisper. The gears in his head still turned, but for some reason they just wouldn't  _ click  _ .

“Now, Sammy,” Gabriel started with a frown as he placed his hands over Cas’ ears, who simply rolled his eyes, “not in front of the kids.”

“In this- Me and you- Kids?” Sam stuttered his words, eyes still far away.

“Gabriel, I think you broke him,” Dean laughed.

“It's obviously a lot to take in, finding out your future self married this hunk’a archangel, huh Sammy?” Gabriel smirked and winked. Then everything clicked, and Sam paled and swayed. This wasn't a new universe. It was the future. Where Dean came back and had kids with his apparently secret husband. Where Gabriel came back. Gabriel had come back and his future self had somehow made a family with his long time crush.

Gabriel was quick to catch him before he fell.

 

“So let me get this straight,” Sam says seriously a few minutes later, after his brain has stopped screaming incoherently at him. “This is the future, not a different universe?”

“That's correct,” Cas nodded.

“And in this future, Dean comes back and you have kids? Also this means that you two have been married for years without telling me?”

“Yeah, sorry about that one,” Dean smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. “I'd been meaning to, but couldn't ever find the time. Ya know?” Sam nodded. They didn't have a lot of down time these days, and when they did they were usually thinking about something else. He was still disappointed that this was how he had to find out, though.

“And then Gabriel comes back from the dead, and we get married and have kids?” Sam asked his final question, directed only toward Gabriel despite saying it to the group.

“Correct-o-mungo, Sam-a-lam,” Gabriel confirmed. “You're not too disappointed, are you?” The tone was joking, but somehow Sam knew the words were anything but.

“I'm ecstatic, Gabe,” Sam smiled honestly at the archangel. His future husband. A part of his chest warmed with that thought. “Knowing you don't stay dead? And that I get to marry the person I've likely been pining for since Crawford Hall? It's up there with learning that my brother will get back from Michael alive.”

“You’ve liked me since Crawford Hall? Aw, Sammy that’s adorable” Gabriel smirked, though Sam could see the relief behind his eyes. His responding bitch face was just a tad too fond to be effective. A smile went between them, along with one of those meaningful looks that Sam suspected was quite similar to the ones Dean and Cas gave each other if the way his brother cleared his throat was anything to go by.

“Alright, so you got the jist of it. Now we send him back?” Dean asked Gabriel.

“We need Jack first but yes,” Gabriel answered.

“Why?” Sam frowned at him.

“Only the angel that brought you here can return you,” Cas answered.

“How’d you know it was Jack?” Sam asked.

“Remember, current you already did this. He told us you’d be coming here, and that Jack would have to send you back. Also told us to let you know this is your future.” Dean told him. Now let’s get you back.” He nodded at Cas, who left the room, presumably for Jack. Then he walked to the table and sat down next to Sam. “Sammy, when you eventually find Michael, tell me that Cas needs me.”

“What? Why?”

“They loved us enough to come back to us when we told them we needed them,” Dean answered and gestured to Gabriel behind him with his head. Sam followed his gaze, and Gabriel nodded his agreement.

“Okay, so you’ll come back because you love Cas?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“That’s the plan.”

“Okay.” Sam knew it would work. At this point, it was likely the only thing that would work. “Okay.”

Not a moment later, Jack was back and Sam was sent back to his own time.

 

“Sam!” Jack ran to Sam, and his body collided heavily with Sam’s chest. “I'm so sorry, I just sneezed and you disappeared!”

“Jack,” Sam pushed him forward so he could look down at the boy he now knew to be his nephew, “It's fine, nothing bad happened.”

“Really?” Jack sniffed, just slightly.

“Yep.” Sam smiled and Jack slowly smiled back. “So how long was I gone?”

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but Cas answered first so Jack closed his mouth with a click of teeth. “About a day,” Cas’ voice rumbled as he walked in. “Where did you go?”

“Uh… around,” Sam answered. He probably shouldn't tell Cas he'd been to the future. It was likely bad enough he saw his own future, and telling him would prompt questions. And there was something that told him it wouldn't be right to let Cas know he knew about him and Dean. Not until they got Dean back. Sam tensed as Cas tilted his head, eyes calculated and studying his face. He finally gave him a look that said he didn't believe him. But he let it go and Sam released a breath of relief.

“I believe Jack’s sneeze released a burst of power.” Cas told him and he nodded.

“That's what I was thinking,” Sam agreed.

 

Months later, they found Michael. He was using Dean's body to torture people. The sight of him with that knife threw Sam back to when Dean had to torture Alastair, and he killed him. With a glance to Cas, he knew his mind went to the same place. But Cas had been there for longer than Sam, so what he saw in that memory was a mystery. A mystery that from what Sam saw in front of him, as they watched Michael carve flesh from where they hid, he was sure he didn't want to solve.

They rushed him then. Got him away from the table, somehow knocked the knife out of his hand. Michael threw Cas through a brick wall. Jack tried to use his still healing grace on him, but he just laughed. “I see the abomination is getting stronger.” He told him with Dean’s voice, harder and colder but still somehow Dean’s, as he kicked the boy into a table. Then he had Sam against a wall, and his fist collided with his face again and again. “Your brother is gone, Samuel. Give it up.”

“Never,” Sam coughed out past the blood in his mouth. “Dean, you have to listen to me.”

But Michael laughed and punched him again. “He can't hear you.”

“Dean, your husband needs you.” Sam forced the words out. If future Dean was right, and he was sure he was, then Dean had to hear the words. “ _Castiel_ _needs_ _you_.” Michael went to punch him again, and Sam closed his eyes against it only for nothing to come. He opened them hesitantly to a fist hovering just in front of his face. Dean's eyes seemed to have cleared just slightly, and Sam took his chance. “He needs you, man. Cas has been a wreck since you've left.”

“Cas?” Dean whispered, and Sam remembered his own fight all those years ago well enough to know there was a fierce battle taking place behind those green eyes.

“Yeah, Cas.” Sam nodded. “Your husband needs you.”

“My husband?” Dean's eyes cleared further, his forehead wrinkling in confusion. Then his head flew back and a blue smoke fled his mouth. Sam was barely able to catch him before he fell. Then he lowered them both to the floor as he felt his own knees start to buckle. “How'd you know?” Dean asked after a while.

“Well,” Sam sighed. “It's a long story.” Dean raised an eyebrow, prompting him to go on. “I'll tell you when we get back to the bunker. Jack and Cas need to hear this too.” For a second it looked like Dean would protest, but he was likely tired so he ended up just nodding. His eyes closed, and Sam tightened his arms around his brother. Michael was still out there, Gabriel still had yet to return, and Jack’s powers were slow to heal. But he had his brother back. And that was a good start to the future he knew they'd one day have.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do something weird? Grammar wonky? Please leave a critique and let me know how I can fix it!


End file.
